Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The three rulers of the Hearths Warming Eve tale have returned, and are as hateful and disharmonious as ever. Unless the Mane Cast figures something out fast, these three cold hearted mares are going to plunge Equestria into civil war.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**

**Chapter 1: The True Story of Hearths Warming Eve**

We've all been told the story of Hearths Warming Eve, how the disharmony between the three pony tribes gave power to the Windigoes, who froze the entire land with hate driven winter, how more fighting between their leaders gave even more power to the Windigoes' icy plague, how these cold hearted leaders were encased in ice by their own hate, and how after the leader's advisers came together in harmony to break the icy curse of the Windigoes, ushering in a new age of peace for all ponies, and the founding of the land of Equestria.

However, on one point of the story, we have been wrongly informed.

We were told that the love and harmony released by Private Pansy Pegasus, Clover the Clever Unicorn, and Smart Cookie the Earth Pony not only freed the land of the Windigoes' curse, but their leaders also.

However, this was a lie.

The hearts of these leaders were so full of greed, anger, hatred, and racism that not even the brilliant Heart of Harmony could warm their hearts. And so, their reigns were ended.

Princess Pansy became ruler of the pegasi.

Princess Clover became ruler of the unicorns.

Princess Cookie became ruler of the earth ponies.

As for the previous rulers, they were left as ice sculptures in the cave to be an eternal reminder of what happens when disharmony and hate is set free to bring destruction.

You can probably see why you were lied to. What kind of ending would this be to tell your young fillies and colts? The rulers all get frozen forever? That ending is far too sad!

And so, Commander Hurricane the violent military dictator of the pegasi, Princess Platinum the tyrannical absolute monarch of the unicorns, and Chancellor Puddinghead the completely insane communist ruler of the earth ponies remained frozen within the hidden cave, its location long forgotten, for thousands of years. . .

_.__.__.That __is, __until __now.__.__._

A bright flash of light filled the cave as the Spirit of Chaos himself appeared in the midst of the three ice sculptures.

The Draconequis laughed as he looked at the three mares around him, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! My heroes! You three led such a delicious reign of disharmony! It's just a shame that those lousy advisers of yours had to ruin everything. Oh, excuse me!"

Discord snapped his fingers, and the ice around the heads of the mares shattered.

"Oh! Oh! I give you a royal thanks!" Princess Platinum gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, now, I command that you free the rest of my body!" Commander Hurricane commanded.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll just lick myself out! Hey, I'm a pony Popsicle! Cool! Hey! 'Cool'! I made a funny punny!" Chancellor Puddinghead chattered.

"Augh! Will you please refreeze that chattering earth pony!" Platinum moaned.

"Yeah, and freeze the whining unicorn too!" Hurricane shouted.

"I'm not whining, _this__is__whining!_"

"Yuck! Make the stupid unicorn stop!" Puddinghead moaned.

"No, shut up the pegasus!"

"Oh for goodness sake, will you all just shut up!" Discord shouted, loosing his patience for the second time that day.

The mares all stared at Discord.

"Good," he said, "Now listen closely, I have plans to rule _allllllllllll_of the world. However, there is a small a chance that I may loose. So, I'm initiating 'Operation Spoiled Sport!"

Discord snapped his fingers, and a large red crystal appeared in the center of the cave.

"That is a Fire Crystal. _If_ I loose and get turned back into stone, that crystal will shatter, and completely melt the ice around you. Freeing you to travel through Equestria and raise an army of your own kind to fight a," Discord took a deep breath and rattled off, "_huge, __amazing, __violent, __destructive, __terrifying-_" Discord took another deep breath after talking so fast and said with great relish, "_chaotic_ war that will determine which kind of pony will rule Equestria!"

"You mean Pegasopolis!"

"No! It's Unicornia!"

"No! It's Dirtvile, uh, I mean Earth!"

As the three began to shout and argue, Discord sighed and snapped his fingers, freezing their head in ice once again.

"Fools," he said, "If they fought a war, it would never end! There would simply eternal fighting and chaos! And that's what I love the most. Of course, I'd be in stone, so I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. . ." Discord gave an evil grin and said, "But that's only a 'Last Resort Last Laugh'. It's not like Twilight Sparkle and her friends are _really_ gonna defeat me! Huh! That's a laugh!"

Discord then vanished with a flash.

A mere few hours later, the Fire Crystal shattered. . .

* * *

><p><em> I <strong>HATED <strong>those three pony leaders! **I ****WANTED ****THEM ****TO ****STAY ****FROZEN ****FOR**** – ****EVER! **Their advisers deserved to rule more than they did! So, I wrote this Fan Fic, where everypony will get to see how evil and heartless they really are. _

_ Oh, and this is **VERY **important. **THE ****RULERS ****ACTUALLY ****DO ****LOOK ****LIKE ****RARITY, ****PINKIE ****PIE, ****AND ****RAINBOW ****DASH. **This will actually be important to the plot later. Anyway, the episode was really great, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully its success will rub off onto this Fan Fic. Tune in later for chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**

_** I am really touched and amazed at how many review, comments, favorites, alerts, and watches I've gotten on and . I promise I will not let you down. I will make this story the best it can be. Thank you all so much, and enjoy the story. This chapter will be a long one, so sit back.**_

**Chapter 2: Canterlot, Cloudsdale, and Corruption**

Hearths Warming Eve had come and gone. It had been a week since the magnificent play in Canterlot, which still rung fresh in everyone's minds. Snow was still on the ground for all the fillies and colts to play in, that is, when they weren't playing with their new toys they all got on that glorious night.

Princess Celestia strode into her throne room in very high spirits, when two pegasi guards got her attention.

"Ahem, your most Royal Highness, we have a situation," one said as they both bowed low in respect.

"Situation? Whatever could possibly be the matter on such a fine Winter's day?" Celestia replied, surprise in her voice.

"Ahem, it is the, well, the Generous one, that is, the unicorn that bears the Element of Generosity," the other guard said.

"What? You mean Rarity? But she should be in Ponyville now," Celestia said, looking perplexed.

"Well, we are certain she is the same unicorn you invited here to stay in the guest tower a few months ago, your Highness," the guard on the left said.

"Well, what's the situation?"

The guard on the right gave a heaving breath, shuddering as he did so, and he said, "Forgive us, your Majesty, but may I suggest we simply show you?"

* * *

><p>The unicorns of Canterlot all stared in confusion, or horrified fascination in some cases, at the loud white unicorn in the middle of the town square. A platinum and purple crown upon her head, and a purple robe with fluffy white trim down her back. Her purple, ribbon-like mane shook as she shouted out towards the unicorns.<p>

"Hear me, unicorns of the city called Canterlot! This city is the purest of pure of this mixed up world! This is a city of unicorns, the most superior of all ponies! This will be the place where we will hone our magical skills so that we may rise up and conquer the lands and take them from those barbaric pegasi and those primitive earth ponies!" Princess Platinum shouted.

"Miss, I fear you have gone too far!" shouted a voice with a french accent.

Platinum turned to see Fancy Pants approach, with his wife Fleur right behind him.

"And who are you that dares speak out against your Princess!" Platinum shouted in disgust.

Fancy Pants looked the unicorn up and down and said, "Miss Rarity! I fear that the play has caused you to loose your mind somehow!"

"Loose my mind!" Platinum roared, "HOW DARE YOU! I am Princess Platinum! The highest authority over all unicorns! I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for this!"

_**"RARITY THE UNICORN!"**_

Platinum jumped at the sound of the Royal Canterlot Voice, and quickly turned to see Princess Celestia descend upon her, flanked by the two pegasi guards.

"What – are you doing?" Celestia asked sternly, even angrier than when Twilight had thrown Ponyville into chaos.

Princess Platinum looked at the Alicorn in front of her. She stared at her horns, her wings, and the two pegasi guards on either side of her.

"What kind of filthy half-breed are you?"

The entire crowd went silent at the terrible comment made by the unicorn.

Celestia just stared down at her, not looking angry at all, but worried and concerned.

"Oh dear. It seems as if something terrible has happened to your senses, and your mind," Celestia sighed.

"WRONG!" Platinum shouted, "It is clear that you are some sort of disgusting cross between a unicorn and a pegasus. How dare such a marriage take place! How dare anyone soil the pure blood of a unicorn with the disgusting mud blood of a pegasus! Of all the abominable things that could happen, this is THE! – MOST! – ABOMINABLE THING!"

The crowd suddenly began to shout and scream in fear. Unicorns stepped back and pointed up at the sky that was slowly beginning to fill with dark storm clouds.

Celestia looked up in shock as the storm clouds swirled and whirled in the sky, blotting out her sun completely. Snow began to swirl down in furious winds that blew violently around her. All of this was set to the eerie, howling sound of a spectral being of pure evil.

"No. . ." Celestia whispered.

"Get out of my sight, abomination! Unicornia has no place for mutant beasts like you!" Platinum spat.

Suddenly, the howling reached it's highest volume, and the spirit it belonged to leaned out from the clouds.

"_Windigo_. ." Celestia gasped in pure terror, her eyes wide with it.

The ghost-like horse gave a mighty howl, and breathed a blast of icy mist out of its mouth.

The icy blast shot down towards the petrified Alicorn, and washed over her mercilessly.

"NoooOOOO!" Celestia gasped as solid ice creeped up from her hooves until it reached the tip of her horn.

And then, just like that, the Windigo, and the storm, vanished without a trace. The sun was now shinning ironically on the Alicorn Popsicle that stood in the center of Canterlot.

The guards looked at Celestia, then at Platinum, and then flew off for their very lives.

Princess Platinum blinked in confusion, but then smiled and said, "Well, it seems as if the magic of the unicorns really is all powerful!" Platinum turned to the crowd and shouted, "Bow to your ruler, or suffer the same icy fate!"

Everyone immediately did as they were ordered to.

Platinum's smile was enhanced as she said, "Good! Now, our first order of business," she then pointed a hoof dramatically at Canterlot Castle, "Is to make that castle mine!"

* * *

><p>The floating city of Cloudsdale was as white as the snow on the ground far below it. However, it was hardly as peaceful due to the loud and bombastic pegasus in the center of the city.<p>

"Fellow pegasi of the city of Cloudsdale! Listen and obey! The time has come to rise up against the unicorns and earth ponies. They are bound to the ground like pathetic worms! While we, the strong and noble pegasi, are airborne and majestic. We are the strong, and the strong must rule!" Commander Hurricane shouted, wings flapping as he hovered a few feet off the clouds. The surrounding pegasi stared at the strange pegasus in shock, not believing what they were hearing.

"Hey Dash! I think you're a few colors sort of a rainbow if ya know what I mean!"

"WHAT! Who dares speak to me so!" Hurricane shouted. She looked around to see a brown pegasus, a tan pegasus, and a gray pegasus, all with huge bangs covering their eyes. It was none other than Billy, Hoops, and Score. Rainbow Dash's childhood friends/bullies.

"Uh, newsflash Rainbow! The Hearths Warming Eve play is over!" Hoops shouted.

"Yeah, you can cut the acting now!" Score added.

"First of all, my name is Commander Hurricane!" the pegasus shouted, "Second of all, your manes are a disgrace to the pride of the pegasi! And third of all, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK MOCKINGLY TO YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY RULER!"

The three pegasi all fell to the cloudy ground and covered their heads with their hooves, whimpering in fear at the military dictator's commanding tone.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Hurricane turned around to see a gray pegasus with an electric yellow mane and tail, as well as a cloud with a thunder bolt coming out of it for a Cutie Mark.

"And who are you?" the Commander asked.

"I am Mayor Flashbang of Cloudsdale, and if you continue to disturb the peace, I will not hesitate to have you thrown in jail!" the pegasus said firmly.

Hurricane's blood boiled as her eyes burned even redder then usual. "WHAT! You would would throw _me_ in jail!"

"Yes," Mayor Flashbang said.

All of sudden, a voice rang out, "Emergency! Emergency!"

Everyone turned to see the two pegasus guards land on the cloud ground nearby.

"Perfect timing," the Mayor said, clapping his hooves, "Guards, arrest this insane pegasus!"

"You use pegasi who are of lower rank than me to arrest me! I cannot be arrested! I am the highest rank of all! I am Commander Hurricane! Supreme ruler of the pegasi! And you are guilty of TREASON!"

Dark clouds swirled in the air high above Cloudsdale. It wasn't long before eerie howling rang out, and the evil face of a Windigo appeared. The spirit breathed a blast of icy breath that shot down and froze Mayor Flashbang solid.

Commander Hurricane just laughed and said, "Yes! The pegasi control the weather, so their absolute ruler would be able to harness it's ultimate power!"

Suddenly, six fast objects burst from the cloudy ground around him. She looked up to see six pegasi in blue flight suits, leaving a trail of thunderclouds behind them.

"The Wonderbolts!" Billy cheered as he and his two other friends got up to their hooves. They then began to cheer and shout. Before long, everyone else joined in as well.

"Alright," said Soarin' a white pegasus stallion with black hair, "Nothing fancy. Just concentrate on taking this lunatic down!"

Spitfire, an orange mare with fiery hair, nodded and said, "Got it. It all right everypony, let's do this!"

Commander Hurricane stared at the approaching pegasi, seething with rage. "Traitors! TRAITOROUS SCUM! I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE HOOVES! Just cause I command an army doesn't mean I always need one to fight!"

Commander Hurricane leapt up into the air, her black brush topped helmet securely fastened to her head, and shot towards the Wonderbolts.

Rapidfire attempted to deal a blow to Hurricane's face, but the Commander dodged it and punched him in the chest. Fleetfoot flew up from behind to give her a nasty blow to the head, only to get bucked in mid air by the Commander's two hind legs. Spitfire pulled an 80 degree dive towards the dictator, zooming at super speeds. Hurricane laughed mockingly as he shot forwards at a nearly identical speed as Spitfire. When the two collided, there was only one thing that would determine which one would win.

Which of them had a helmet on.

When her head collided with the solid metal behind the black brush of the helmet, Spitfire's world went black as she was sent spinning and tumbling off through the air and horribly fast towards the ground. . . .

"SPITFIRE!"

Soarin' roared with rage as he and the two other Wonderbolts flew at Commander Hurricane in a V- formation, their hooves outstretched to attack.

Commander Hurricane just stood their smiling wickedly as the threesome approached.

Soarin' noticed this, and he suddenly gasped as he realized out loud, "This is all. . .a trap!"

Out of the dark clouds, the Windigo came down once again. Hurricane pointed. _Flash!_ Three ice sculptures fell to the ground. She pointed again. _Flash!_ Rapidfire fell. She pointed again. _Flash! _Fleetfoot fell.

All of the pegasi trembled with fear as the dark clouds dissipated and the powerful Commander landed back in Cloudsdale.

"Salute me!" she shouted, sticking a hoof out rigidly.

Everyone copied the action in fear.

"You two!" she shouted at the two pegasi guards, "How many are among your ranks!"

"About a hundred, sir, mam, sir, uh I mean. . ." one of them said.

"Where are they?" Hurricane asked.

"At Canterlot Castle, we told them to defend it from Princess Platinum after she. . ." the other one said.

"Platinum!" Hurricane spat, "So,she's taken Canterlot! Very well! Bring all of the guards here!"

"But Commander! The Castle!"

"Shut-up! Platinum can have the old earthbound castle! Cloudsdale will be the capital of Pegasopolis! We'll let Platinum keep Canterlot now, but then, we'll launch a full scale attack and burn that accursed unicorn city to the ground! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"

The guards stared in horrified fascination for a few minutes, until Hurricane suddenly shouted, "What are you waiting for! Go! Bring me those guards!"

As the two unfortunate guards flew off towards Canterlot, Hurricane turned to the surrounding pegasi and said, "100 soldiers will never be enough. I will need to increase our numbers. . ."

Hurricane turned his gaze upon Billy, Score, and Hoops.

"Congratulations!" Hurricane said with an evil smile, "You're all first in line to be drafted!"

* * *

><p>In one of the towers of Canterlot Castle, there is a certain bedroom. The wall paper is blue with white glowing stars. An image of the moon is painted upon the ceiling. One of the walls is lined with books about the moon, the night, nocturnal creatures, and the night sky. And next to the window, now blocked by deep night-blue curtains, was a bed. In this bed slept Princess Luna, soundly and peacefully. Totally unaware of what was happening outside.<p>

Dark clouds swirled about the tower as three spirits of chilling evil descended.

Winking at each other and laughing wickedly, the Windigoes all breathed their icy breath upon the tower. It wasn't long before it was all completely frozen solid, with a young Alicorn in perfect suspended animation cryo-sleep inside.

The Windigoes laughed wickedly. With both Princesses on ice, and their three little puppets sowing the seed of war, it would only be a matter of time before all of Equestria was once again in their icy grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no Chancellor Puddinghead yet! With the Windigoes doing the leader's dirty work, and with both Princesses frozen, it looks like they will be a bigger threat to Equestria than you all though they would! Stay tuned for trouble in Ponyville!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**

** Just a quick note, the Windigoes aren't obeying the Rulers, they're just playing along and helping them out so that they can get enough influence and power to cause Civil War, which would then grant the Windigoes enough power to cause Eternal Winter again. Also, the reason everypony seemed to go along with Hurricane and Platinum was that they were afraid of them. Platinum apparently summoned a Windigo at will, which then struck down Princess Celestia herself! Hurricane summoned a Windigo as well, and he used it to take down the Wonderbolts, the greatest fliers in all Equestria. Of course, obedience out of fear can only get you so far, so our villains will have to come up with their own plans to make the members of their race follow them into a Civil War.**

**Chapter 3: Puddinghead in Ponyville**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders raced through the snow frosted Ponyville. The streets had just been shoveled, and wheels could now easily glide across them. Scootaloo was piloting her scooter, and Sweetie Bell and Applebloom were being pulled behind in a little wagon. Scootaloo's wings pumped wildly like an engine, pulling the three fillies rapidly through the town.

"Halt!"

Scootaloo gasped and slammed on the brakes, stopping inches away from the pink pony that had appeared in front of them.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing? And why are you wearing all those funny clothes?" Scootaloo asked.

Chancellor Puddinghead strode over to the wagon and peered at Applebloom suspiciously.

"Fraternizing with the enemy!" she said dramatically, as she pointed an accusing hoof at Applebloom, "I've caught red hoofed little filly. You'll be boiled in yucky cabbage water for this! And fed boiled cabbage too!" the Chancellor shuddered at this and said, "Ew! Boiled cabbage! Yuck! You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm too strict. Maybe- Hey! Get back here!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had zoomed of once again.

"Come back!" Puddinghead shouted, hopping up and down with rage, "You can't escape me! Don't you know the world is round! All I have to do is wait here, and you'll ride right back to me eventually!"

Applejack ran over from her apple cart and said, "Pinkie Pie, what the hay are you doing?"

"Oh goody! Smart Cookie! Did ya get the number of that wagon that ran away from me?"

Applejack blinked and said, "Pinkie, the play is over. I'm Applejack, and you're Pinkie Pie, so just-."

"Waaaait a minute," Puddinghead said as she peered closely at Applejack, "You don't look a thousand year old."

"Uh."

"Aha! You must be Cookie's great-great-great-great-great-great- etcetera, etcetera, grand-daughter!" Puddinghead said bouncing up and down excitedly.

Twilight and Rarity had just exited the Carousel Boutique and saw what was going on. As they approached, Puddinghead let out a gasp and said, "Ooh! Clover's and Platinum's great-great-great-great- etcetera, etcetera, grand-daughters!"

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but then Puddinghead thrusted her snout into her face and said, "Platinum sent you to spy on me, didn't she? Well, it's not gonna work!"

Mayor Mare strode through and asked, "Excuse me, but is there a problem here?"

Puddinghead framed her line of sight with her hooves and said, "Judging by your appearance and Cutie Mark, I'd say your the Mayor. So. . ." Puddinghead then pointed at the unicorns and said, "Arrest them!"

Mayor Mare blinked and asked, "For what?"

"For being stupid stuck up unicorns!" Puddinghead shouted.

Suddenly, Fluttershy flew in and over to Rarity.

"Oh dear, you weren't at the spa, so I was afraid that you were mad at me. You're not mad at me, are you Rarity?" she said nervously.

"And a pegasus!" the Chancellor shouted, "Arrest her too!"

Twilight quickly stuffed her hoof into Puddinghead's mouth and said, "Leave this to me, Mayor Mare. I'll just take her to my library and do my best to fix whatever happened to make Pinkie Pie even more crazier than usual."

Fluttershy suddenly screamed and fainted with a thud.

"What the hay-? Whoa nelly, look at that!" Applejack shouted as she pointed.

Everyone turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders talking all at once as they pulled and pushed a confused looking Pinkie Pie down the street. Applebloom looked over at Chancellor Puddinghead and said, "Wow Pinkie, how do ya do it. Ah mean, being two places at once during your Cupcake song was wild enough, but now you're wearing a whole outfit too!"

Pinkie Pie followed Applebloom's gaze. Chancellor Puddinghead looked back. Both pink ponies then simultaneously set the world record for gasping, and then shot over toward each other and stopped at inches between them.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! My very own clone! It's like having a sister, only better! Cause we'll think the same way and act the same way and it'll all be perfect!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

Puddinghead just laughed and said, "Don't be silly. I'm not your clone, I'm your great-great-great-great-great-great etcetera, etcetera grandmother of course!"

With a flash, Twilight teleported in between them.

"WHAT! You're the real Chancellor Puddinghead?" Twilight shouted in shock, "But you, I mean, she lived thousands of years ago!"

"Well yeah, I was just kept fresh in the freezer for all that time if ya know what I mean," Puddinghead said with a wink.

"But the story says the advisers freed you back then, and the three pony tribes became friends!" Twilight replied.

Puddinghead made a loud buzzer sound and said, "WRONG! Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns? Friends? No way! And our advisers didn't let us go, some dragon, snake, goat, pony, lion, eagle, thingy let us go a while back."

"Discord!" Twilight gasped in terror.

"I dunno. Anyway, now that I'm back, I have a lot of things to do."

"Like what?" Twilight asked nervously.

Puddinghead motioned for Twilight to come closer. Twilight leaned in closer, and the Chancellor whipped out a megaphone and screamed in Twilight's ear, "MAKE THIS TOW THE NEW CAPITAL OF DIRTVILE- ER, I MEAN EARTH, AND CONQUER THE UNICORNS AND PEGASUSESESES!"

Mayor Mare bit hard on Puddinghead's collar and pulled even harder, causing the Chancellor to fall on her back. Mayor Mare then proceeded to shake her violently as she said, "Now see here! I will not have such bigotry and racism in my town! Nor will I have it be the capital of some sort of mad empire run by some escaped lunatic! You are in big trouble young mare! Big -." Mayor Mare suddenly stopped her rant as she lifted her eyes up to the huge mass of swirling dark clouds above her.

A mighty howl rang out as a Windigo stuck its head out of the storm. It sent a mighty blast of icy magic down, and Mayor Mare was literally frozen in a state of terror.

The storm then vanished without a trace, revealing blue sky.

Puddinghead calmly dusted herself off and said, "Hm, okay, I know this one. What is it? I made it up a while ago. Hmmmm. . .Aha that's it!" She then cleared her throat and said, "Now that's a-."

_"Pony Popsicle!"_ Pinkie Pie and Puddinghead said at the same time. The two of them laughed and bumped hooves happily. Suddenly, Pinkie's face fell and she said, "Hold on a second! Why am I laughing! That wasn't funny! That was mean!"

"That was a lot more than mean, Pinkie," Twilight said slowly, fear stamped on her face, "This is a disaster. Puddinghead, do you realize that you've just unleashed a Windigo, a creature that feeds on hatred and freezes those it feed upon? Do you realize the devastation such a creature has cause, and could cause if left unchecked?"

"Hmm, Windigo, huh. . ." Puddinghead said, tapping a hoof to her mouth in thought. She then smiled evilly and said, "What a perfect weapon to use against those unicorns and pegaseseses!" She then took out her megaphone and shouted into it, "EARTH PONIES OF PONYVILLE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DUMP THESE LOOSER PEGASUSESES AND UNICORNS! COME EARTH PONIES! MEET ME ON THE EDGE OF THE FOREST, WHERE WE WILL HAVE A SECRET MEETING TO CARRY OUT OUR PLANS!"

Silence was the only response at first, but then, a group of six Earth Ponies stepped up.

"Ah don't believe it!" Applebloom shouted.

It was Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and each of their parents.

"I did always feel that Earth Ponies had a certain greater importance," said Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich, "They provide the basic infrastructure and necessities the lazy pegasi and unicorns take for granted."

"Yeah, everypony, listen to my daddy. He knows that Earth Ponies belong at the top, and so do I!" Tiara said.

"Yeah, me too!" Silver said with a smile.

"Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump! Rump!" the fillies sung as they performed their little friendship dance.

"You little traitors! After Cheerilee took us to the Hearths Warming Eve play and everything! Didn't ya learn anything?" Applebloom shouted angrily at them.

"The only traitors here are pones that refuse to aid in the journey to this new age of Earth Pony dominance," Filthy Rich said, and he glared at Applejack and said, "And I get the feeling the Apple Family will be among the traitors."

"Well, ah see only six of ya!" Applejack said.

"Look again," Rarity remarked.

Indeed, the majority of the Earth Pony population of Ponyville were now gathered together, and they were all following Chancellor Puddinghead off into the Everfree Forest.

"I don't believe it! They're all traitors to Equestria!" Applejack shouted.

"I beg to differ."

Everyone turned to see Cheerilee approaching them.

"I believe that they are all just afraid that Puddinghead would freeze them too, just like Mayor Mare," the school teacher said.

Twilight then immediately began calling out to the crowd, "No! Come back! She's not gonna freeze you! She wouldn't! I won't let her! Just come back!"

Cheerilee shook her head sadly and said, "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. The mare wields an incredible power. A power more ancient than Discord, and much more destructive as well. The power of the Windigoes is not something to be trifled with. Those ponies know that, so for now, they will obey."

Everypony watched the crowd disappear into the Everfree Forest.

"We've got to do something!" Twilight said in frustration.

"Rainbow?"

Fluttershy had finally woke up, and she was pointing up into the sky at three approaching figures. One of them was indeed Rainbow Dash, and she was flying next to a royal pegasi guard. The two of them were carrying a very battered looking Spitfire on their backs. Her Wonderbolts uniform was dirty and scratched up, and she had cuts all over her body from her crash landing.

"Girls! You will not believe what's been happening in Cloudsdale and Canterlot!"

_** Next chapter, we'll see just how our villains can get everypony to put their full loyalty in their plans of single species dominance of Equestria.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Pony Persuasion**

The Earth Ponies of Ponyville were all gathered in the Everfree Forest. They were still close enough to the edge so that sunlight shone down, but the atmosphere was still creepy, but not just because of the forest itself. Everyone feared what the insane Chancellor would do to them. You didn't have to be a college professor in Equestrian History to know exactly what kind of pony they were dealing with. In a recent study published in last year's issue of _Bridle Time_ magazine, Chancellor Puddinghead was placed second in the list of the top 20 most insane ponies in Equestrian history (Emperor Neighro took first place). Add in the fact that this pony had somehow gotten her hooves on the power of a Windigo, and that made things all the more frightening. Think of giving Pinkie Pie control over a nuclear reactor. That was the sense of fear that was upon the ponies.

One pony nudged another and said, "Hey, do you think she's gonna freeze us all, like the Mayor?"

The other just shuddered and said, "Look, just keep quiet and do whatever she says. Maybe things won't be so bad at all."

"ATTENTION!"

Everypony held their ears and cried out in pain at the piercing-squealing sound of Puddinghead's megaphone. The Chancellor paced in front of the line of Earth Ponies with a serious expression on her face. After about ten minutes of this, which wore a considerably deep trench in the ground, Puddinghead jerked her head to face the ponies and said, with a wide eyed, smiley, and downright creepy face, "Would you all like some refreshments?" Before anypony could respond, Puddinghead whirled around and shouted, "That's your cue!"

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and each of their parents came over. Each family was pulling a large cart, each holding a large cauldron of steaming hot chocolate. Puddinghead whooped with joy and jumped in front of the carts. It was at this moment that she burst into song and dance.

_Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Say, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

_Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! So, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

_Here, we've only got one rule:_

_Never ever let it cool!_

_Keep it cookin' in the pot,_

_Soon you've got-_

_Hot choc-o-lat!_

Puddinghead's dance was wild and all over the place. At times, it seemed as if she had teleported, or that there were two of them for a moment. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's families soon ladled up an abundance of mugs full of the chocolatey goodness. Puddinghead balanced tray after tray of hot chocolate mugs through the crowd, making sure everypony got one, singing all the way.

_Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Say, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

_Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! So, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it!_

_Hot chocolate!_

_Here, we only got one rule:_

_Here, we only got one rule:_

_Never ever let it cool!_

_Never ever let it cool!_

_Keep it cookin in the pot,_

_Soon, ya got!_

_Hot choc-o-lat!_

_Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_[key change]_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it!_

_Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it!_

Puddinghead then did a huge slide in front of the crowd, flipped into the air, and performed a perfect split.

"Hot choc-o-lat!" she finished loudly.

Then there was the sound of pounding hooves of applause.

However, 20 minuted later, it was replaced with the loud sound of uproarious snoring.

"I – AM – BRILLINAT!" Puddinghead shouted.

"So, what will those weeds we put in the drink do to them exactly?" Silver Spoon asked.

Puddinghead gasped, "Weeds? Don't call them weeds! Those herbs were a secret concoction I discovered years ago! Do you have any idea how long I had to experiment!" The Chancellor seemed to droop a bit as she continued, "But somepony wouldn't let me have any fun with them. Whenever I finally got all the herbs together, enough for my whole chancellor-dom, somepony sneaked in and burned 'em all up! So I just gave up. And the weird thing was I saw Smart Cookie with ashes and soot on her hooves. Huh, she must have blown something up in the kitchen trying to boil water, anyway. . ." Puddinghead brightened up and said, ". . .fate has given me another chance! Wait and see! When they wake up, they'll all be-."

"ALL HAIL PUDDINGHEAD!"

The Chancellor gasped with joy and whirled around to see everypony beginning to wake up.

"ALL HAIL PUDDINGHEAD! ALL HAIL PUDDINGHEAD! ALL HAIL PUDDINGHEAD!"

The Earth Ponies all shouted the cheer with eyes wide open, but clouded by brown mist.

The Chancellor laughed uproariously as she fell flat on her back, her legs flailing, and tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaah! Beautiful! It's just so beautiful! Hahahahahahahahaaah!"

"We give you our thanks for sparing us from this, um, method of persuasion," Filthy Rich said with a bow.

Puddinghead got up to her hooves and said, "Aw, no problem, I mean, I gotta have some decent sane help around her. Now, go to on to that town I heard someone mention, Appleloosa or somethingy, and dish out the chocolatey goodness!"

"Yes ma'am!" Diamond Tiara said with a salute and a malicious smile. It was an evil smile. A smile for vile plots. A smile most commonly used when she bullied a certain blank flank filly, but now, that smile had moved up to bigger and _badder_ things. . .

* * *

><p>Commander Hurricane paced in front of her army. In the back were about one-hundred royal pegasi guards. In front were a few chosen citizens of Cloudsdale. The strong hardy types, ones that could in all likelihood hold their own in a fight.<p>

"Either become a soldier in some crazy army or get turned into an ice sculpture. . .tough choice. . ." Billy whispered to Hoops and Score. The three pegasi were all dressed the same as all the others in the ranks, in the royal Canterlot guard uniforms, taken from the castle armory under the order of the original guards that had arrived at Cloudsdale.

"Ugh! This armor is so heavy!" Hoops moaned.

"NO TALKING IN RANKS!" Hurricane roared.

Everypony was silent.

Hurricane turned to one of the two royal guards and said, "Where's your friend?"

The guard shrugged and said, "I don't know, we split up to give the orders to the guards in Canterlot to come here. His guards came, but he didn't."

"So he deserted?" Hurricane growled angrily, rage burning in her eyes.

The guard began to sweat as he nodded his head.

"What's his name?" Hurricane said in a smooth, quiet voice that induced fear into the unfortunate guard.

"Pavise, sir," the guards replied nervously.

"What's your name?" Hurricane said in that frighteningly smooth voice.

"Buckler, sir."

"Well, _Buckler,_" Hurricane said mockingly, but still in that smooth voice, "When we capture Pavise, I'm gonna make a brand new spear, and I'm gonna give you that spear, and you're gonna use that spear to execute him in front of me."

What made this worse was that Hurricane was smiling as she said this.

The Commander left Buckler turning even paler than normal and sweating buckets. She gazed at the army in front of her and said in a loud commanding voice, "Proud Pegasi! We are a great race of warrior ponies, destined to conquer this land and make it ours! It will be Pegasopolis! A marvelous empire that will never end! It is up to you all to fight this war that I will lead you into, so that the kingdoms of the Earth Ponies and Unicorns will be no more! We will be their superiors and rule over them!"

Commander Hurricane stopped to breath heavily after her rant, but then she stopped and said, "But, I'm afraid I cannot depend on the likes of you. Thousands of years had poisoned your minds. You no longer feel the pride of the pegasi warriors, and you sympathize and associate with the _Morons of the Ground_ and the _Horned Freaks_. However, the warrior spirit of the pegasi still sleeps within you all, and I now how to wake it up."

Hurricane looked up and smiled, "And it will happen right now!"

A adolescent griffon flew down and landed next to Commander Hurricane.

"Gilda the Griffoness, my goo friend and ally, how are things in the Griffon Kingdom?" Hurricane said with a smile.

Gilda shrugged indifferently and said, "Huh, whatever. Okay I guess. But I nearly got caught when I robbed the Griffon King's Castle. There are probably warrants for my arrest all over the kingdom by now. And wanted posters for me too! 'Gilda the Griffoness: Wanted: Dead'." Gilda kept up her indifference throughout her entire stream of comments.

"Don't you mean 'Dead or Alive?'" Hurricane asked.

"No, I mean 'Dead,' that's it," Gilda replied straight-faced.

"I love the Griffon Kingdom," Hurricane said with a smile.

"So, am I second in command?" Gilda asked.

"Yes."

"AWESOME!" Gilda screamed in fierce joy, pumping her fist into the air as she flew up fast. However, she quickly composed herself and landed back onto the cloud with a blushing face. "Sorry, Commander."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" the Commander said with an evil smile, "Having power."

Gilda smirked, "I will finally get revenge on a certain someone, not to mention rule over all those lame and pathetic ponies who thought they were better than me. Man, I am so glad I decided to visit Cloudsdale again! I'm so glad I ran into you." Gilda stopped and peered at Hurricane with her eagle eye, "And ya know, you look so much like an old _EX-_friend of mine. . ."

"Ahem!"

"What? Oh yeah, right, here's the item you asked me to steal!"

Gilda handed Hurricane an old looking horn, made from the horn of a large dragon.

"Yes, the Horn of Warriors!" the Commander said, visibly quivering with anticipation as she held the horn in her hooves, "After so long, It's finally mine. I tried so hard to pry it from the grasp of the Griffons in the past, but now, in the future, it was just too easy!"

_"Easy for you to say," _Gilda thought as she absentmindedly stroked a now hairless spot on her rump from where a guard had scratched her as she escaped.

"The legend said that in a time of war, a mighty ruler could make a rallying call to his, or her, army, and they would fight to the death until the war was over," Hurricane said, and she smiled maliciously, "And I am a mighty ruler."

Then, without any hesitation, she put the horn to her lips, and blew.

The sound of the horn reverberated through the clouds, blaring into the ears of the entire army. All fears, beliefs, and thoughts were banished by the mighty blast of sound, as everypony reared up on their hind legs and roared with Blood-wrath in their eyes, "THIS IS WAAAAAAAAR!"

"Yes! Yes! YES! And you will FIGHT!" Hurricane shouted victoriously, fiery pleasure blazing in her eyes.

_"And Ponyville will soon be all mine!"_ Gilda thought gleefully, a smug smile on her beak.

* * *

><p>From within Canterlot Castle, laughter could be heard. It was the laugh of a bratty, spoiled tyrant getting her way. Princess Platinum laughed as she sat on Celestia's throne. She was very happy, and why shouldn't she be? The pegasus guards had all fled; obviously in fear of the powerful magic of the unicorns; that ugly abomination Celestia was frozen solid, and the castle and beautiful city of Canterlot below her were all hers. Standing up ahead in the royal chamber were two unicorns Platinum had taken a shine to. So much so, that she made them her Royal Subalterns. The two highly aristocratic unicorns, Jet Set and his wife Upper Crust, were certainly her kind of ponies.<p>

"It's good to be where you belong, right on top, isn't it?" Platinum asked her Subalterns.

Both ponies laughed in a stuck-up matter.

"Oh, quite right your majesty," Upper Crust replied.

"Oh yes, quite right indeed your highness," Jet Set added.

Of course, the fact that this unicorn resembled that horridly rustic pony from that backwater town of Ponyville had bothered them at first, but eventually they realized that this was not the same pony, and even if it was, she had power, so they needed to get on their good side, and they succeeded in doing just that. And even better, according to this unicorns beliefs and plans, it may turn out that they might see that backwater hamlet of uncouth Earth Ponies destroyed in their lifetimes.

"Aha, and here is my Royal Consort!" Platinum exclaimed.

In walked none other than Prince Blueblood, who had quickly gotten over his apprehension when he first saw the unicorn that so resembled that horrid Rarity. But physical resemblance was the only resemblance. This Princess Platinum was her kind of mare, and he didn't mind gulping down his pride to be gentlemanly to her.

The Prince and Princess shared a quick but impassioned kiss, and Platinum said, "Ah yes. Now tell me, how's the progress on that vault door?"

"Fruitless, my lady," Blueblood said with a bow, "It can only be opened by a unicorn's horn. Most likely by Celestia's, whom you froze."

Platinum sighed, "Oh well, surely we'll find someway in. But these Elements of Harmony are useless to us anyway, seeing as the only two of them are wielded by unicorns. Now, how about that frozen tower? The one containing the abomination's abominable little sister?"

"Impenetrable. Same as the ice encasing the elder Princess."

"Good, good."

The door opened, and Chocolate Sun, a brown unicorn stallion with a Cutie Mark of a compass rose that looked like the sun, walked in and said, "Announcing: The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The azure unicorn mare, complete with star-spangled hat and cloak, strode in majestically, magically pulling a large cart which was covered by a blue tarp.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has arrived, you majesty, and she has completed the mission you assigned to me," the unicorn said proudly, "The map was easily understood by the Great and Powerful Trixie, and it was merely a trifle for her to locate the perfect crystal in the mystical caverns you sent her to."

"Excellent, oh Great and Powerful Trixie," Platinum said with a smile, "You have hereby officially proved yourself worthy of being my new adviser. As good as Smart Cookie and better."

Trixie smiled and struck a pose, sending her cloak flapping in a magical breeze, "Aha! Yes! The Great and Powerful Trixie will finally rise above she who dared appose here once Ponyville is in our possession!"

"But what is so important about this crystal?" Blueblood asked.

Platinum winked and said, "I shall show you."

* * *

><p>All of the unicorns of Canterlot stood beneath the great balcony above them as Princess Platinum came out.<p>

"Free our true Princesses!" shouted a voice. This was then followed by an uproar of shouting by a section of the crowd.

Platinum merely nodded to Trixie. Trixie smiled wickedly, and her horn glowed. Black storm clouds formed above the crowd, and they erupted into a barrage of lightning strikes. When the smoke cleared, about twenty unicorns were on the ground with their manes and tails standing up on end.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie commands you all to shut-up!" the new Royal Adviser shouted.

Silence rang thick in the crowd.

"I understand that you have all have forgotten the pride and superiority of the unicorns, especially after living under the rule of those two abominations," Platinum said, "But, I know that once I show you my world, you will love it. However, we do not have the time, so. . ." Platinum used her magic to whip the tarp off the cart, revealing a large towering quartz crystal that sparkled in the high winter sun.

"Every unicorn has magic, and magic can turn the weakest foal into the mightiest mare, or the strongest stallion. Everypony with magic can fight, and do some serious damage. But since none of you desire to fight, I will have to take desperate measures."

Platinum sighed and built up magic in her horn, preparing to cast a powerful spell. "This spell is a forbidden spell, but times are dire now. The pegasi and earth ponies are going to attack, so we must ready ourselves. This is the War Commanding Spell. A spell that will connect your subconscious minds to my brain through this crystal, allowing me to command you into squads, groups, and armies during battle by simply giving order of thought. In other words, I'm turning you into intelligent, living zombies. Do not try to run. You cannot escape, and it is for your own good. Once the war is over, I will deactivate the spell and release you into the new utopia that you helped create."

Platinum cast her spell into the crystal, which then amplified and multiplied the spell, casting it into the large group of unicorns. There were screams, there were yells, there were desperate attempts at escape. But they were all in vain.

Platinum looked down at her army, and turned to Trixie.

"Dish out the armor," Platinum said, then she smiled and laughed, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Our day has come!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**  
><strong><span>Chapter 5: The Plan<span>**

As the Sun; stopped in the sky as Princess Celestia was still frozen solid in Canterlot; hung high over Equestria, Sweet Apple Acres became the a sort of base of operations for the citizens of Ponyville. All of them were frightened and on edge. Luckily, apple cider is good for calming nerves.

Within the barn, Spike and the Mane Five had gathered around Rainbow Dash, Pavise the Pegasus Pony Royal Guard, and Spitfire the wounded Wonderbolt. After listening to their story, Twilight was the first to speak.

"The Windigo froze Princess Celestia?" she gasped.

"Solid," Pavise said sadly, "It got Princess Luna too."

"But they're the Princesses!" Spike shouted, "Aren't they, like, all powerful?"

"Remember Discord? He sure was stronger than them. He actually stole the Sun and Moon from them for a while," Applejack said gravely.

"Which means the only things that can beat the Windigos and save the Princesses. . . are the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said with triumphant epiphany.

Rarity replied, "But that horrid Princess Platinum," but she then said quickly, "Yes horrid, I should know, I had to suffer through playing her in the Hearths Warming Eve play," she then went back to a drama-queenesque voice and said, "Has complete control of Canterlot Castle, and the vault containing the Elements of Harmony! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" A couch suddenly slid into the barn as Rarity dramatically fell onto it crying, "Doomed! Doomed! Doomed to become frozen forever by Windigos because of those horrid rulers! Why? Why? Why?"

"You make me sick."

There was a huge gasp as everypony turned to the injured Wonderbolt.

Rarity shot up and gasped twice. "Oh! I make you sick?" she said, clearly offended.

Spike grabbed Spitfire by her dirty mane and pulled so that they were face to face. "Take that back. Now!" he growled.

Remembering what happened to a certain chicken feather, Twilight quickly pulled Spike of Spitfire with her magic. "Spike, calm down," she said.

Undaunted by the baby dragon, Spitfire got up and said to Rarity, "My team was taken down an escaped lunatic, my home is now under the control of said lunatic, Equestria's capital is under the control of another lunatic, and all you can do is act like a retarded drama-queen while the ponies with brains have to figure out how to get these Elements of Harmony before these three maniacs freeze the world just like they nearly did thousands of years ago!"

As everypony stared at her, Spitfire let out a sigh and fell down on her sore knees. She hisses with pain and sighed again, "Rapidfire, Fleetfoot, _Soarin'_. . ." Spitfire mused sadly, her voice softening to the heartbroken mare she was inside her torn Wonderbolt costume, "All of them, struck down by the Windigo. They didn't stand a chance, and I couldn't help them." Spitfire slammed her hoof down hard into the ground, "And I still can't help them."

Everypony was struck silent by the speech. The silence was deafening, but then, somepony broke it with a loud singsong voice.

"IDEA!"

Everypony looked at Rarity, who had jumped off of the couch. She smiled broadly and looked around at everypony. "I know how we can get inside to the vault!"

Everypony began talking and asking questions at once. Rarity ignored them all and went straight for Spitfire. "If my plan is going to work, we need to trust each other and work as a team. We both want to save Equestria, and if you want to free your friends, then we have to work together. So, are we friends?"

Rarity extended her hoof out to Spitfire. She blinked solemnly, and she extended her own hoof to shake. "Sure. Sorry about all that before. Heh. Maybe I'm a bit of a drama-queen!"

Rarity smiled back and said, "Ha! Sorry sister, but I'm the drama-empress!"

Everypony shared a long laugh from this. Rainbow Dash flew over to Rarity and said, "Come on! Come on! What's your plan?"

Rarity nodded, "Okay. Twilight, we're gonna need the Ponyville municipal hot air balloon, lots of dirt to make convincing looking scuff marks, and a spell that can make magical chains!"

* * *

><p>Princess Platinum looked out at the unmoving Sun as she sat on her throne taping her hoof impatiently. It would be absolutely roguish and barbaric to be the first to attack, but waiting for either the Pegasi or the Earth Ponies to start the war was so boring. She really wished they would hurry up so it would all be done with, for there was no way they could possibly out triumph over the magic of the unicorns!<p>

Chocolate Sun walked into the room and said, "Announcing: most loyal of vigilantes, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity!"

The two unicorns entered and bowed in the presence of the new Princess.

"Oh, it's you."

Rarity's head jerked up as she stared at Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"You know her?" Platinum asked slowly.

"Yes. Not the most sophisticated of ponies, but what would you expect from Ponyville!" Jet Set said snootily.

Platinum "humphed" and gazed at the two unicorns. "I've heard a little about you. Descendant of Clover the Clever, and descendant of. . . me. . ." she said regally, tapping her front hooves together slowly.

Twilight gulped and said, "Yes Your Majesty. We decided to capture a couple of rebellious rejects for you. Perhaps they have information you can use. They're waiting in the hall."

"Send them in," Platinum said with a smile.

The doors opened, and in came Pavise, Spitfire, and the rest of the Mane Six, all bound in chains made of magical energy.

Platinum took a long, good look at the ponies, and then turned to Twilight and Rarity. Then, she began to chuckle, quietly at first. Almost out of disbelief. Then, the chuckle began to grow into a laugh, still out of disbelief. But then, the laugh rose in volume and in strength, until it became a laugh of ultimate triumph.

Rarity and Twilight quickly exchanged nervous glances. Platinum suddenly jumped up to her hooves and looked both ponies in the eye. "_Do you think I am a fool!_"

On cue, the doors opened again, and in walked in Trixie and Prince Blueblood.

"You!" Rarity and Twilight said as if on reflex.

The two blue unicorns just stood there, both smiling victoriously.

Platinum sat back on her throne and said, "My Royal Adviser and my Royal Consort told me all about you two trouble makers. Goodness gracious, you fill me with shame Rarity. Perhaps I should've been more careful when putting my Stallion Stable together. . ." Platinum froze when her ears caught up to what she just said. Her cheeks turned red for a second, but then she shook it off an continued, "Anyway, I know you," she pointed to each of the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony, "Are the wielders of those Element thingies locked in the vault. You obviously want to use them to stage a _coup d'état_."

"That's silly, we aren't chickens. Why would we want a chicken coup?" Pinkie suddenly piped up innocently

Platinum ground her teeth together, "For once in his pathetic Pegasus life, Hurricane was right! Earth Ponies are numb-skulls! All right guards, you may arrest them now!"

About twenty unicorn guards charged into the room.

"Scatter!" Twilight exclaimed as she dispelled her chain energy spell.

The next few minutes were complete and utter chaos. Spells were hurled back and forth with without a care, and hooves were thrust forcefully into faces. Flashes, explosions, battle cries, and clouds of magical smoke filled the throne room. It was a terrible symphony of cacophony set to the rhythm of Platinum shrieks of rage.

_"GET THEM! GET THEM! KILL THEM! WOUND THEM! ANYTHING! JUST GET THEM!"_

After what felt like hours, the smoke cleared, revealing that a majority of the unicorn guards were unconscious. A group of five had captured Pavise and Spitfire, and had them bound in magical chains similar to Twilight's.

However, the Mane Six were no where to be seen.

"FIND THEM!" Platinum shrieked.

Suddenly, another guard rushed in, "Your Majesty! The Pegasi and Earth Ponies have mobilized! An Earth Pony army is coming from Appleloosa, and a Pegasi army is headed here from Cloudsdale! They'll be intersecting at Saddle Plain, alongside the rails of the Friendship Express.

Platinum sprang up onto her hooves with eyes sparkling, "Perfect! We can kill two inferior races with one stone!"

"But your Majesty, what about-?" Upper Crust began, but Platinum cut her off.

"I'm sure my Adviser and Consort can take care of our six traitors. Ha! I bet their on their trails right now! As for these two Pegasi, they can rot in the dungeon! I have an army to lead, and a war to win!"

Pavise and Spitfire glared daggers at Platinum as the guards led them away.

* * *

><p>The Mane Six hurriedly ran down the hall toward the vault where the Elements of Harmony were kept.<p>

_POOF!_

Two unicorns appeared in their path in a puff of smoke.

"Halt!" Prince Blueblood shouted

_SMASH!_

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_

Everypony gaped at the hole Prince Blueblood had made in the stained glass window of Discord. In one swift motion, Rarity had leapt forward and bucked the Prince right through it.

"What?" Rarity said nonchalantly, dusting off her mane with her hoof, "He'll live. I'd say it's only a few yards down to the sculpture garden."

Trixie stomped her hoof and said, "You may be able to kick off that idiot, but you cannot best the Great and Powerful Trixie in battle!"

Twilight stepped forward and said, "Trixie, you could join us."

"Never!"

"Trixie, think! All ponies should be in harmony! Think of what Platinum represents!"

"Do you think the Great and Powerful Trixie cares!" the azure unicorn shot back, "At least in her world, unicorns such as the Great and Powerful Trixie are respected and given power! Power to rule!"

"Come on Twilight," Dash said, "She's not gonna listen no matter what you say. We gotta take her down."

"I know," Twilight said sadly, but then she glared at their foe and said, "But leave her to me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _Sparkle!"_ Trixie spat.

And then, they went at it.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Evil Rulers, Three Cold Hearts**  
><strong><span>Chapter 6: Gathering Storm Clouds<span>**

If the sky had not been filled with dark gray snow clouds, it would have been the huge mass of Pegasi that would have blotted out the sun over the land as they flew on towards Canterlot. In front were none other than Commander Hurricane and Gilda.

"I need you to fly ahead of us and get to the castle as fast as you can," the Commander said to the griffon, "See if they have any plans or secret weapons, and do your best to foil them, or find their weaknesses."

Gilda raise an eyebrow, "Secret weapons?"

Hurricane shrugged, "You never can tell with those freaky Unicorns and their magic. Well, get to it!"

Gilda nodded, and zoomed off ahead.

"It will happen, today, _I will win!"_ Commander Hurricane shouted.

Meanwhile, from within ranks, Buckler stared hard at the back of Hurricane's head, his eyes twitching as he fought hard against the mind-controlling effects of Horn of Warriors.

_"S-s-some d-day I'll k-kill you!"_ Buckler hissed.

* * *

><p>"Hup-two-five! Hup-seven-four! Hup-eleventy-twelve!" Chancellor Puddinghead called out as the entire Earth Pony marched <em>backwards<em> along the Friendship Express' train tracks.

"I am sorry, oh great Chancellor," Filthy Rich grumbled as he marched on Puddinghead's right side, "but those march cadents you are counting-."

"What? 'Hup-two-three' is too booooooring!" the Chancellor said.

"O-kay. . . but why are we marching backwards?"

"Why not?"

"We can't see where we're going!" Silver Spoon's mother shouted, "Look! Over there! Those ponies just tripped up again! It's bad enough that they're all drugged up by your weird hot cocoa!"

Puddinghead just rolled her eyes, "Well, duh! Marching backwards trains you to have constant vigilance! We'll need it in the battle!"

"But our progress is so slow!" said Mrs. Rich, "This is gonna take forever!"

"Well, _I am the Chancellor!_ Whatever I say goes, GOT IT!"

Puddinghead had whipped out her trusty megaphone and screamed the last two words with all the volume she could muster. The complainers all nodded in fearful submission as the mad mare stowed the megaphone back in her mane and cackled to herself, "Hee-hee-hee! It will happen, today, _I will win!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a pair of earth-fillies were operating a hoof cart and making good speed on the tracks.<p>

"I don't like this," Silver Spoon said worriedly, "Won't Puddinghead be mad that we left?"

"Forget her!" Diamond Tiara said, "She's crazy!"

"That's what I'm worried about."

Diamond Tiara groaned, "Look, if all goes right, she'll be giving us a medal!"

"Why?" Silver Spoon asked, confusion all over her face.

"Because, we're gonna foil whatever that nerd Twilight and her friends are planning!" Tiara said with an evil little smile.

"Why do you think they're planning something?"

"Because, those six are all the same. Just like Applebloom's tree-bucking sister and Sweetie Belle's fabric folding sister. Stupid goody-goodies!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Diamond Tiara began, but then she suddenly stopped pumping the hoof cart, and slapped Silver Spoon hard across the face.

"What the hay was that for!" Silver Spoon shouted, picking up her glasses and making sure they weren't broken.

"Because,_ argh!_ There you go again! You keep asking me stupid questions that make me keep saying 'because, because, because,' like some kind of bucking moron!"

"Sorry. . ." Silver Spoon whimpered.

Tiara sighed and said, "Don't you think I study my enemies. I'm always spying on those three blank flanks and their stupid little families and friends and friends of family and family of friends. That's why I know that they're gonna come together in their little 'goody-goody gang' and try and save the day. Well. . ." Diamond Tiara gained and wicked smile, "We're gonna stop 'em!"

There was an awkward moment of silence, but Tiara broke it when she shouted, "Well! What are you waiting for! Start pumping already!"

* * *

><p>The unicorn army was already in Saddle Field, waiting.<p>

"There's just nothing left to say," Princess Platinum said softly, at the head of her massive army. Her voice suddenly burst into a gleeful grin of evil and she shouted, "Except that It will happen, today, _I will win!"_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, filler, I know, but it's important filler. Certain characters will play a major role in Chapter 7, really. I also sorta borrowed the thing where they all say he same thing and their faces are all cut out and shown together on the screen during those two parts of the Hearth's Warming Eve episode.<br>_

_If this chapter was a disappointment, don't worry, because we get to see some action in Chapter 7. Just wait and see!  
><em>

_Note: Shinning Armour and Princes Candence won't appear in this Fan Fic._**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Scramble for the Elements**

"Quit defending and fight, you coward!" Trixie shouted.

Twilight had put up a purple force field around herself, which blocked all of the energy blasts Trixie threw at her. This really did show some magical expertise on Twilight's part. Trixie was hurling some pretty powerful blasts, and yet Twilight's shield held up to them all without so much as a flicker. It was as if flies were trying to take down an iron wall.

"Trixie! You're a lot stronger! How?" Twilight said, slightly surprised at Trixie's light show.

Trixie stopped her onslaught and smiled, bowing elegantly, "Yes. The Great and Powerful Trixie had greatly impressed the mighty Princess Platinum. She gave The Great and Powerful Trixie access to some rare spell books that doubled, neigh, _tripled_ the power of The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie then smiled wickedly as she scrapped the ground with her left-front hoof, "Powerful enough to obliterate you!"

Trixie then shot a huge energy beam from her horn, which crashed into Twilight shield.

"Alright! I've had enough!" Twilight said, and with a flick of her horn, she dispelled her shield, and sent a beam of her own at Trixie's, which caused it to vanish in purple smoke.

"What?" Trixie gasped in shock, but then she shook off the shock and sent a ball of magic at her opponent.

Twilight zapped the ball of magic with her own magic, turning it into a ball of green slime, which then sprayed all over Trixie. The azure unicorn screeched in disgust as some of the foul sludge got into her nose and mouth. The rest of the mane six couldn't help but laugh at the amusing scene.

Trixie's eyes narrowed in hatred and rage as she produced a huge thundercloud, charged with lightning, and hurled that at Twilight. As the cloud hovered over Twilight, she merely closed her eyes and focused. A beam shot up from her horn and into the cloud, which caused it to break up and scatter across the room. Then, they all made a beeline for Trixie.

Trixie let out squeal of pain after squeal of pain as she desperately tried to dodge the miniature thunderclouds. One after another, they slammed into the unfortunate unicorn's rump, exploding with electricity on impact. The others felt that it was fun to no end, laughing excitedly each time one hit her.

Rainbow Dash fell onto her back, tears of laughter coming out of her eyes as she called out, "Oh, look at Trix! There's another one! Go on! Jump!"

_ZAP!_

"Whoops! Too high!" Applejack shouted.

_ZAP!_

"Whoops! Too low!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

_ZAP!_

"Whoops! Too in-between!" both of then shouted, then they bro-hoofed and went back to laughing.

Pinkie Pie hopped around excitedly, "Come on Trixie! Just a hop, skip, and a jump!"

_ZAP!_

"Aww, come on Trixie! You hopped when ya should a skipped! Do it right!"

Rarity momentarily composed herself and called out, "Oh, don't worry Trixie. A green coat and black rump look a lot better than, hmm, I don't know, maybe. . .GREEN HAIR!" Venom dripped in her voice as she yelled out vengefully.

After what seemed like hours, the last cloud finally collided with Trixie's rump. She fell down on the ground hard, exhausted from all of her dodging. She lay there, covered in green slime, and her flank blackened with shoot, partially covering her Cutie Mark.

Trixie slowly looked up at Twilight and panted, "Nothing. . .nothing works. . . against. . .against you. . .why?"

Twilight stomped her hoof and said, "Because I studied hard for years and years! I didn't just quickly learn some spells some evil pony gave me. Also, I have friends. Friends that will always support me. Friendship is magic, Trixie. The reason you can't beat me. . ." Twilight took a good look at the unicorn in front of her. She sighed sadly and concluded, "Because you're too proud, boastful, and egotistical to make any friends."

Trixie just blinked twice and looked up at Twilight.

"Twilight. . ." Trixie said.

"Yes?" Twilight replied kindly, wondering if there was still hope.

"Die."

Trixie somehow managed to reach deep inside her and come up with that last bit of energy that's found at the very limit of one's strength. She sent a powerful beam straight at Twilight's face, only to have it blocked at the last second by a beam from Twilight's horn.

"Augh! Don't you get it!" Twilight shouted, mostly in annoyance, "_I've been holding back all this time!_"

_**KABOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p>The mane six all looked down through the broken window, down at the magician and prince that lay unconscious. Twilight shot another spell, and both were secured to the ground by crystal shackles.<p>

"That'll keep them there till this whole mess is over," Twilight said.

"_Oh - my - gosh!_ That was-," Rainbow Dash began, but Twilight put up a hoof to silence her.

"No time for that, we have to stop this war!" she said, and she ran over to the vault door.

"Wait! Didn't Celestia say only she could open the door?" Applejack said nerviously.

"I'm sure Twilight can open it!"

Everypony turned to Fluttershy, who had not spoken at all during the battle, but stayed back in the corner. She shyed backwards at first, but then she swallowed hard and stepped forward, "Well, Twilight's the best at magic, and she was the Princess' student, so, I'm sure she could figure it out."

There was suddenly a purple glow of light that filled the room. Twilight had placed her horn into the key hole, and was focusing her magic into it. After a tense minute of concentration and strain, the six circular lights on the door lit up one by one. Twilight gasped as she was thrown back from the door. As she slowly got back up on her hooves, the door opened.

"Yay," Fluttershy cheered softly.

"Wait, they're still in there, right?" Applejack asked, still nervous.

Pinkie Pie noticed Applejack's nervousness and slight pessimism. She snorted and suddenly produced a glass of water. "Applejack, is this glass half-empty or half-full?" she asked.

Applejack blinked. "Half-empty, of course. What's that got to do with anything?"

"I rest my case," Pinkie said solemnly.

Twilight used her magic to take out the chest containing the Elements of Harmony. Everypony held their breath as Twilight slowly opened the chest.

Everyone breathed out in relief. The Elements were still there safe and sound.

Twilight smiled and said victoriously, "And now it's time to save Equestria!"

**_Whooooosh!_**

The celebration was interrupted by a brown blur that zoomed in through the open window, snatched the chest, and zoomed back out.

"GILDA!"

Rainbow Dash shot off in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Commander Hurricane was right about them having 'Super Weapons,'" Gilda said to herself as she flew. She chanced a backwards glance, and saw Rainbow Dash hot on her tail.<p>

"Pull over!" she shouted.

"Not in a million years, Rainbow _Crash_!" Gilda shouted back.

She then dived into some trees an began weaving in and out of them. Dash followed behind, expertly weaving through the trees as well. Both griffon and pegasus looped, dived, and flipped through the sky. However, Dash never seemed to get any closer to the griffon.

"Stop this madness, Gilda! Hurricane and the rest of them are gonna destroy Equestria! do you really want to be responsible for that?" Rainbow shouted angrily, frustrated with the griffon's stubbornness.

Gilda laughed and yelled back tauntingly, "Huh! Yeah right! When the Commander wins this war and kills those other two lame-os, I'm gonna enslave every lame pony in Ponyville! And then, I'll feed all five of your new pony friends to a hydra, or a dragon maybe. Of course I'll have to give Pinkie Pie a good scourging first!"

A fire erupted in Rainbow Dash' heart. It blazed intensely and quickly worked up into her eyes, heightening her red irises. "You _do not_ hurt my friends!" she shouted.

Gilda took another backwards glance. She didn't see it at first, but then it soon became apparent. The cone of air that was forming around the pegasus' body. Dash's face was scrunched from both concentration and the wind blowing against her face. Dash pushed on, her winds going, her adrenaline pumping, the mach cone she was bushing against getting tighter and tighter.

Gilda's heart skipped a beat as she felt the air itself stretch from the fast moving pony behind her. She knew what was gonna happen next.

"Oh crud," she whispered.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

The rainbow colored shock-wave filled the sky as Rainbow Dash shot down and forward at a 30 degree angle. She made a direct hit with Gilda's back, and the two smashed down into the forest below them, sending a huge dust cloud up when they collided with the hard ground.

Luckily, during the chase, the two had gone in circles. Their landing place was actually in the vicinity of Canterlot, and with the dust cloud and Sonic Rainboom marking the spot, the rest of the mane six were able to find the landing area in no time.

Pinkie got to Dash first, tackling her in a hug, "Dashie, that was so super-duper-awesome-amazing! It was like_ swoosh, boom, bang, crash_!"

Dash gently pushed Pinkie off of her, "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm awesome, but I"m kinda sore after that, so. . ."

Dash's eyes slowly made there way to where Gilda lay unconscious. Twilight wasted no time binding her in crystal shackles, and then teleported her to where they had left Trixie and Blueblood.

"She'll be okay, right?" Dash asked nervously.

Twilight shrugged, "I'm no doctor, but from what I could see from the way she got hit and was lying, as well as the way her spine was stretched a bit, she'll probably just wake up with a really, really, _really_ badly wrenched back."

Dash sighed and looked down sadly, "Well, I guess she kinda asked for it-."

"The Elements? Where are they? What if they got thrown miles away or something?" Applejack said anxiously.

Pinkie groaned, "Oh come on Applejack. You've been misses Pessismister three times already! Lighten up!"

Dash pointed, "Relax guys, the chest landed right in those bushes when we crash landed."

The six ponies ran through the bushes, only to find a square of squashed grass from where the chest landed.

"Oh no!" Twilight shouted, and then sat down hard on her rump, "It's over! They're gone! We've failed!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Now who's being pessimistic! Come on girls, all we gotta do in follow those." Applejack then pointed to two sets of small hoof prints leading away from where the chest was.

* * *

><p>The Canterlot train station was completely deserted. The only thing on the rails was an old hoof-cart. However, it was soon joined by another hoof-cart that was slowly making its way up the track. This hoof-cart was being run by blank flanked three fillies.<p>

As the cart came to a stop in the station, Scootaloo suddenly yelled out, "Hey! Sweetie Belle didn't do any pumping at all!"

Sweetie Belle jumped up angrily and said, "Well it was my idea to sneak off and help them! I even came up with the perfect distraction: setting loose all the pigs!"

Applebloom moaned and face-hoofed, "Applejack and Big Mac are gonna kill me!"

The three fillies jumped onto the station. Sweetie Belle trotted forward and said, "Look girls, all that matters is that we're here, and we've gotta do our best to help save Equest-."

Sweetie Belle was cut short when two other fillies ran into her, knocking her flat. A medium sized chest that they were carrying landed hard onto the wooden landing.

"You two?" Scootaloo shouted angrily.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got up and dusted themselves off.

"What are you Blank Flanks doing here?" Diamond Tiara asked angrily, disgust in her voice and her face.

"The horseshoe is on the other hoof!" Scootaloo shouted back defiantly.

"Well it's none of your business what we're doing-," Diamond Tiara shouted back, but Silver Spoon interrupted her.

"Hey, get away from there!" she shouted at Applebloom.

Too late, Applebloom had already opened the chest. She gasped, "These are the Elements of Harmony!" Applebloom slammed the chest shut and glared at the two bullies, "You stole them!"

Diamond Tiara made slow motions with her hooves to indicate that she wanted Applebloom to calm down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax girl. Just listen."

"No way!" Scootaloo shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Chicken Little!" Tiara shouted.

Applebloom opened her mouth to defend her friend, but then Tiara asked, "Do you know what will happen if the good-goody gang uses the Elements of Harmony?"

"Those three creeps will all loose and everything goes back to normal," Applebloom said.

Tiara smiled wickedly and nodded, "Yes, back to normal. That means back to suffering for the Apple Family."

"Wha-?" Applebloom gasped.

"All those bills, the expenses, the financial problems, always in the red, how sad," Tiara continued, her wicked grin suddenly becoming sad, almost compassionate, "I'll bet one bad year could destroy Sweet Apple Acres."

"No, no, you're making all this up!" Applebloom shouted indignantly.

"My dad's a business pony, Applebloom. He's always doing business with Sweet Apple Acres. He talks about the Apple Family's financial problems, and I overhear," Tiara said calmly, her face still sad, "Think of what Puddinghead's victory could do for your family."

"Providing that she even wi- oof!" Silver Spoon's mumbling was silenced by a buck in the stomach by Diamond Tiara.

"When Chancellor Puddinghead wins, Earth Ponies will run this world," Tiara said, her smirk growing again, "Hardworking business ponies like my dad, and strong farmers like your family will be on top Applebloom. Earth Ponies like them, _like us_, will be the main suppliers of all the food and products Equestria, _ahem_, _Earth_needs. We'll have all the money and resources will need. The world will be our oyster, its pearl ripe for the picking. Industry and farming will _rule_!" Tiara reared up on her hind legs and shouted, "The hammer and the sickle, Applebloom! The hammer and the sickle! That's Chancellor Puddinghead's sweet, beautiful Communist Manifesto! The other's will suffer, but we will thrive!"

"Don't listen to her, Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle called out.

"Oh yes she will!" Tiara replied, "She has to! Think of all of it. Finally get that new plow! Finally fix that roof!" Tiara lowered her voice and spoke in a very serious tone, "Finally fix your granny's hip."

Applebloom's eyes lit up.

"Give me the Elements," Tiara said simply, still acting very seriously.

"No! It's a trick! Applebloom!" Scootaloo shouted.

Applebloom looked at her friends, then at Diamond Tiara, and then at the chest in her hooves.

She sighed, and she said, "I'm sorry girls..."

"NO!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shouted as Applebloom quickly scampered in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara smiled wickedly, "YES! Now, let's get these to Chancellor Puddinghead!"

"You'll have to get past us first!" Scootaloo shouted back.

Applebloom narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't worry, Ah'll take 'em!"

The only one who didn't gasp in shock was Diamond Tiara.

"You're gonna fight your frie- oof!" Silver Spoon started, only to get bucked in the stomach a second time by Diamond Tiara.

"Applebloom. . ." Sweetie Belle said softly, a tear falling from one eye.

"Ah'm sorry girls, but Ah have to do it. . .for mah family," Applebloom said solemnly. Diamond Tiara's evil grin grew even wider.

"Alright! Fine! Bring it on, traitor!" Scootaloo growled angrily.

Applebloom nodded and said, "Yes, but first, ah've got one thing to say." Applebloom turned around and met Diamond Tiara's gaze, "Diamond Tiara. . ."

Tiara blinked in confusion as Applebloom suddenly reared up on her hind legs with the chest.

"Happy landings!" Applebloom shouted, and she slammed the chest onto the wooden floor with all her might. The heavy chest forced one end of one of the boards down, causing the other end to shoot up like a see-saw. Diamond Tiara was standing right on top of the other end, and was catapulted straight up into the air. The filly screamed in fear as she went up a few feet into the air, and then landed on the hard wooden hoof-cart, headfirst. The filly's body shuddered a bit, and then rolled onto the track, knocked completely unconscious, with a lump already forming on her head. Her expensive namesake lay in pieces, crushed between the hard wood and her hard head.

"Wow. . . just. . .wow. . ." Scootaloo gasped in shock.

Sweetie Belle ran up to Applebloom and gave her a hug, "I knew it! I knew you would never betray us!"

Applebloom smiled and said, "Of course not! I would never betray you _or_ Equestria!"

The fillies bumped hooves and shouted, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, EQUESTRIA SAVERS! YAY!"

Suddenly, the mane cast charged into the scene.

"What in tarnation are you girls doing here!" Applejack shouted angrily.

Applebloom held up the chest proudly, "It's okay everypony! We got the Elements of Harmony back for you!"

Scootaloo pointed to Silver Spoon and the unconscious Diamond Tiara, "It was them, they stole them!"

Rarity placed a hoof over her mouth in shock when she saw Diamond Tiara, "Oh my goodness! What did you do! _What did you do?_"

Sweetie Belle waved her hooves frantically, "Wait! It's not what you think. Applebloom didn't mean to, it was just, there was loose floor board, and it went up, and Tiara went up, and she, well. . ."

Fluttershy quickly flew over to Sweetie Belle and placed a hoof on her shoulder, "It's okay, We know none of you would wan to hurt anypony on purpose."

Applejack eyed Applebloom seriously, "Right, Applebloom."

Applebloom nodded, "Oh, sure big sis. Ah just wanted to scare her off, buy some time, ya know. Ah just. . ." Applebloom suddenly stopped and looked back at Diamond Tiara. Her eyes widened, "Oh gosh, did ah. . .but. . .how did ah. . ." Applebloom began shaking violently, and suddenly fell to her knees.

"Applebloom! You okay! Speak ta me!" Applejack said frantically, hugging her little sister close.

"Oh dear, it must be the shock of it all, finally catching up to her," Rarity said compassionately, now fully composed herself.

Twilight walked over to Diamond Tiara. "Well, it looks like the entire Rich family were conspirators for Puddinghead in all this. . ." She then placed crystal shackled around her, and sent her to the growing pile of traitors that was building up in the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens.

Twilight then turned to Silver Spoon, who had been frozen in fear during all this. Silver Spoon let out a small cry of fear and fell down, begging and groveling at Twilight's hooves.

"No, no, no! Please! Don't hurt me! Don't arrest me! Don't send me into a dungeon! Diamond Tiara made me do all that bad stuff. She kept bucking me! Ask them, they'll tell you! She threatening me into going along with her. I'm not really with her. Just trust me, please! Spare me! Look, I can _help_ you. I know where the battle's gonna happen! It'll be in Saddle Plain! Trust me! _Please!_"

Twilight just looked at the groveling filly below her. She sighed, and turned to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Girls, this is very important. You _must_ take Applebloom an Silver Spoon back to Sweet Apple Acres and _stay there_. No matter what, you understand?"

"Listen to Twilight, Sweetie," Rarity said, stepping up to her sister to give her a warm hug, "This is dangerous, and I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she ran her hoof roughly through Scootaloo's hair, "Yeah, you better leave this to the professionals, squirt!"

The fillies nodded. Twilight's serious tone had sunk in.

* * *

><p>Soon, the four fillies were on the hoof cart, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were ready to pump. Silver Spoon kept taking deep breaths, and Applebloom was doing her best to compose herself.<p>

Applejack went up to her sister and said, "Listen here, ah know it's never a nice feeling to get into a fight, but when you're a fightin' for what's right, then that's a time to feel mighty proud. You understand, sugarcube?"

Applebloom let her sister's words sink in, and then she nodded.

Applejack smiled and said, "Good, stay safe now."

And with that, the hoof-cart was off.

"Now I gotta pump all the way back too?" Scootaloo grumbled.

"Well, at least I'm pumping too this time!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"This is still so. . . so. . .so. . ."

"Strenuous?"

"What are you, a dictionary?"

Applebloom moaned, "Aw come on girls! Can't you save it until we get home?"

As the four fillies disappeared into the distance, Applejack turned to Twilight. "Well, what happens now sugarcube?"

Twilight turned dramatically to the west, where the paralyzed sun now cast eerie shadows. Her horn flashed, and the Elements of Harmony all flew onto their owners. "You heard her," she said, "We go to Saddle Plain. And we fight the final battle for Equestria!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blizzard**

**_Warning: Partial rip off of "The Clouds Burst" from J.R.R. Tolkien's book "The Hobbit" (As well as the cartoon movie) approaching_**

Storm clouds completely filled the eternally noon sky over Saddle Plain. There was the sound of thunder, but it was hard to determine whether it came from the clouds, or the three armies that were approaching each other.

"Onward!" Princess Platinum shouted as she created a force-field around herself with her magic. She did not want to be called a coward, so she had chosen to lead the army up front. However, she made sure to create the strongest shield possible.

"One. . .two. . .three. . .GOOOOOOO!" Chancellor Puddinghead shouted, holding her megaphone in one hoof and an insanely huge butter knife in the other.

"To battle!" Commander Hurricane roared.

Immediately, all three armies charged. Drugged Earth Ponies, rage pumped Pegasi, and hypnotized Unicorns charged towards each other. They were closing the gap rapidly. Commander Hurricane had a sword in his teeth, Princess Platinum was charging up a magical blast, and Chancellor Puddinghead's butter knife was sharpened to a deadly degree. Only a few yards remained between them, but then. . .

_**FLASH!**_

_The Elements of Harmony were upon them!_

"What they hay? Who are these impostors!" Hurricane shouted, dropping her sword in shock.

Puddinghead just laughed, "Oh don't be silly! Those are just great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren!"

"I was never married!" Hurricane shouted.

Puddinghead rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, we were all frozen, but I'm sure you found a couple of handsome stallions in your POW camps!"

Hurricane's face reddened with a combination of embarrassment and rage.

"And Platinum probably had a hundred guys in her Stallion Stable!"

Platinum's mouth hung open.

"And I. . .well. . .maybe I drank a little too much wine during those parties," Puddinghead said with a nervous chuckle as her face turned red as well.

"ENOUGH!" Platinum screamed, and she pointed at the six ponies between the three rulers, "I thought you were through!"

Twilight smirked and said, "Sorry, but you can't defeat the magic of friendship that easily!"

"That's right! You witches are through!" Applejack said.

"Taste the rainbow, meanie queenies!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Hey, I was gonna say 'taste the rainbow!'" Rainbow Dash said indignantly.

This argument was short lived, because the Elements of Harmony now began to hum to life, glowing with mystical power.

"Ahhhh! What's happening?" Puddinghead gasped.

"Oh no! They're doing it! They're going to kill us, and take Unicornia!" Platinum screeched.

"It's not Unicornia! It's Pegasopolis!" Hurricane shouted.

"No! It's Dirt Vile, I mean Earth, I mean, oh the hay with it, it's Dirt Vile you hear me? DIRT VILE!" Puddinghead screamed.

"Earth Ponies are numbskulls!"

"Pegasi are brutes!"

"Unicorns are snobs!"

As if the three had chanted a sacred spell, the three Wendigoes appeared in the sky in response to their cries. The icy spirits saw the Elements of Harmony beginning to activate, and roared with hatred. Then, all three of them sent blast of icy magic, which crashed right on target on the Mane Six.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes as the icy mist settled. Her heart became as cold as her hooves. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were all frozen solid with horrified facial expressions. As for herself, Fluttershy, and Applejack, ice was slowly creeping up their legs.

Platinum smirked, "Yes, now, accept your fate."

Puddinghead jumped up and down ecstatically, "Freeze them! Freeze them! Freeze 'em good, hahahahahahaha!"

Hurricane scowled, a demented look in her eye as she shouted darkly, "Freeze in the darkness of Tartarus! Die! Die!"

The three remaining heroes looked at each other with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," Twilight whispered, hanging her head in shame.

All was lost...

**_"Elements of Harmony, why do you loose hope?"_**

Everypony gasped as a huge flash of light accompanied the voice. As the light faded three figures appeared in the sky, all dressed in royal ropes and crowns. Three figures they all knew very well.

"No way. . ." Twilight gasped, her eyes wide with awe.

Private Pansy, now Princess Pansy, descended in front of Commander Hurricane.

"You are so heartlessly, pointlessly, cruel!" she said, "Putting our nation in constant warfare! But no more! When you die, peace shall live!"

Clover the Clever, now Princess Clover, descended in front Platinum.

"All you do is order those lower than you around. You live and luxury, while you say 'let them eat cake!'. You're a tyrant! A selfish tyrant!" Clover said, "When you die, liberty shall live!"

Smart Cookie, now Princess Cookie, landed in front Puddinghead. Wasting no time, Cookie smacked her hard across the face.

"You are insane! More insane than your kooky Communism! No invention, no competition, no new things! Just laziness! Your subjects are all low, while you get to take whatever you want from the 'one community'! Hammer and sickle my flank!" she spat, "When you die, freedom and individuality shall live!"

As the three evil ruler stood in open mouthed shock, the three Princesses stepped toward their corresponding unfrozen Element Bearers.

The three spoke as one,** _"Now, it is time for hatred, division, bigotry, and racism to die; so that love, harmony, and friendship may live! You know what you must do!_**

The three ponies nodded, and bowed their head. Every single memory of their many friendships was replayed within their minds. Twilight's horn burst with magic as the heart-shaped Fire of Friendship appeared above them.

"Delicious. . ." Princess Clover whispered as she and her two companions became balls of light, which shot off into the sky.

In the presence of the Fires of Friendship, the ice encasing Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie shattered. All six Elements of Harmony flashed as the Rainbow of Light was fired, going right through the Fires of Friendship and splitting into three smaller rainbows. The multicolored lazers zoomed right through the three Wendigoes. With whines of pain and agony, the three spirits were shattered into to dust and scattered by the four winds to farthest reaches of the universe.

The three rainbows shot back into the Fires of Friendship, turning the purple flames into multicolored rainbow flames. The Fires then exploded out, covering all of Equestria in it's warm benevolent embrace.

Many things happened at once.

The armies were all freed of their brainwashing.

The ice surrounding Celestia, Mayor Mare, the Mayor of Cloudsdale, and the Wonderbolts was shattered.

The ice around Luna's tower vanished. The Princess of the Night shivered a bit, and pulled her blanket snugly over her body, snuggling down into the warm mattress.

The chains that bound Pavise and Spitfire in the dungeon vanished, and the door opened.

The magical diamond back in Canterlot was smashed to dust.

The Horn of Warriors hanging on Hurricanes belt was burned to ashes.

Platinum's shield shattered.

And lastly, the stormy slow clouds in the sky disappeared.

The three evil rulers just stood there in disbelief as the Mane Six slowly levitated to the ground.

", I give up!" Puddinghead shouted, and she threw herself on the ground and put her front hooves on top of her head.

"You'll never take me alive!" Commander Hurricane shouted, and she took off into the air, only to see the Wonderbolts flying towards her. She gasped and turned to fly in another direction, only to see Spitfire and Pavise approaching fast. She turned around let again, only to find herself face to face with Buckler.

"Did you honestly think I'd let a mule like you could force me to kill my own brother!" Buckler shouted. Buckler then drove his hoof as hard as he could into the side of Hurricane's cheek.

The once proud commander of the Pegasi went down hard, only to be pinned down by Spitfire.

"This is for what you did to Soarin!" Spitfire said, and she knocked off Hurricane's helmet, jumped over his laid out body, and bucked him in the head, sending him sprawling, unconscious and with a lump already forming.

"Brother!" Buckler shouted, and flew towards Pavise. Both Royal Guards embraced each other fondly as Spitfire flew up to join the other Wonderbolts. The firey orange pegasi was clearly not ashamed to passionately kiss Soarin in front of three armies of ponies, but then again, the armies were too confused and disoriented to understand what was going on anyway.

"This couldn't get any worse," Platinum whispered as the Mane Six approached her.

She was wrong.

**_"Platinum!"_**

Platinum looked up in horror as a familiar face descended, landing with a thump in front of her.

Princess Celestia gazed at the unicorn with a hard, pissed off facial expression.

"Now tell me. . ." Celestia in a cold and distant tone, "Am I still the most abominable thing?"

Platinum fainted.

Now smiling, Celestia turned to the Mane Six. "Once again, all of Equestria is in your debt!"

Twilight smiled, and then looked up into the clear, January sky. "Yeah, but this time, we had help. . ."

* * *

><p>The three Princesses stood on a cliff overlooking Saddle Plain.<p>

"Perfect," Princess Clover said, "Our kind shall not starve."

There was ominous flash of green light, and there stood two Changeling, and their almighty Queen Chrysalis.

"We had to go through that terrible time of extended hibernation the last time the Wendigoes took power," Chrysalis said, "Another time like that, after we had suffered such heavy loses during the Wedding fiasco, could have led to our extinction." The Changeling Queen smiled, "But I am way too smart to let that happen. So, live, be happy, and spread your love, my little ponies. Our kind has got to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

The three rulers were marched through the Canterlot sculpture gardens, surrounded by palace guards.

"Oh look! There's our friend!" Puddinghead shouted excitedly, her bubbly and energetic personality much different from the somber unicorn and rage filled pegasus.

What Puddinghead had been pointing to was the Spirit of Disharmony himself, Discord. The Draconequeos horrified facial expression, permanently frozen in stone, stared down at the three ponies as they were led on a wooden scaffold in front of his plinth.

Unicorn guards beat drums rapidly as the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony approached the scaffold, flanked by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"I cannot believe I missed yet another disaster. . ." Luna mumbled, "It's like the Changelings all over again. . ."

"Shh!"

"Sorry, Tia. . ."

The unicorns suddenly stopped beating their drums. That was Celestia's cue. The Princess of the Sun stepped in front of the three criminals and said, "You have committed crimes against Equestria, and all of pony kind! For this, you shall be judged by the Elements of Harmony. They may give out a variety of punishments, for they can be. . .unpredictable. . ."

Luna nodded solemnly.

"Therefore, you may or may not live to see another day. . ." Celestia continued solemnly, "I'm sorry, but your crimes cannot be pardoned. They must be paid for. Before you receive your fate, do any of you wish to say anything?"

There was a moment of silence. . .which was promptly broken.

"PEGASI SUPREMACY! ALL HAIL THE MASTER RACE!" Hurricane roared.

"Shut your mouth you disgusting bigot!" Platinum retorted.

"Disgusting bigot yourself! You both are!" Puddinghead shouted back.

**_"SILENCE!"_**

Everything stopped as Celestia's Royal Canterlot Voice echoed throughout all of Canterlot.

Pinkie Pie leaned over to Luna and whispered, "Wow, she's good. You certainly learned from the best."

Celestia looked scornfully at the three ex-rulers. "You make me sick," she said coldly. She then walked next to the Mane Six. "Fire at will," she said.

The drums kicked up again, building up suspense as the Elements of Harmony lit up. There was a flash of light as the Rainbow of Light was sent arcing into the sky, and then crashed down onto the wooden scaffold.

Puddinghead let out a blood curdling shriek as her hooves began to turn to stone. Her body thrashed around madly as her eyes showed mad fear and panic as her broken brain processed what was happening to her.

"No, no, NO! This is worse than being a pony-popsicle!" she screamed as her terrified expression was frozen in stone.

Platinum fell to her knees as her legs began to be petrified in rock. "NO! Don't do this to me! I'll change! I swear! I'll do anything! I'll let everypony in the world kiss my hooves! I'll give everything I have to the poor! Just plea-." Her begging was cut short as stone enveloped her body, preserving her as a crying unicorn on her knees, begging like a pauper.

Hurricane snarled and roared, gnashing her teeth as stone crept up around her.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL! CURSE YOU ALL TO TARTARUS!" she roared as she was frozen in place as a deranged dictator, ranting and raving in vain like a colt having a temper tantrum.

As the light from the Elements faded, Celestia horn flashed as the three statues were arranged in a single around Discord, a warning to show what happens when one allows disharmony into their hearts, or worse let, acts as an agent of its creation. . .

* * *

><p>"IT'S - NOT - FAIR!" Diamond Tiara shrieked from within the dungeon.<p>

"Be quiet young lady!" her parent shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, or I'll make you shut-up!" Gilda growled from across the hall, in a cell of her own.

"You aren't the boss of me, and you can't get to me from over there, so why don't you shut-up!" the filly retorted.

"Enough!" Filthy Rich shouted, and smacked her daughter hard across the face, "I may have spoiled you, but that ends now. If we ever get out of her, then we're going to have to get a fresh start, and perhaps some time in this place will un-spoil you, you little brat! Now stop your whining! Do I make myself clear.

The hurt, fear filled expression was proof that the filly would keep her mouth shut. However, she did mumble one last thing, "I want my tiara back. . ."

Meanwhile, Trixie sat alone in the corner of her cell, a metal block around her horn to block her magic. Prince Blueblood sat on a bed of hay on the other side of the room, a bowl of uneaten oatmeal on the ground next to him. He also wore a block on his horn, but his face was paler than usual, and his eyes were wide with terror as he sat in utter filth.

"Oh, don't you worry Twilight Sparkle. The Great and Powerful Trixie will have her revenge!" Trixie cackled, and she began to laugh maniacally, only to be silence by a bowl of oatmeal hitting her in the face.

"Hush-up, you fool. We're in the dungeon, get used to it! We aren't ever getting out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to being in shock over sitting in a dirty place after being stripped of my Royalty Status," Prince Blueblood said with only one breath. He then took another deep breathe, and returned to staring into space.

Trixie snarled and screamed, "CURSE YOU, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

**THE END**


	10. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

**_I can't tell when, but at some point I lost interest in this story. You see, I got bashed for bringing back one episode villains for the sake of the plot. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it wasn't. Maybe I just made them into more evil jerks just for the hay of it. Also, I just wanted to finish this thing. Anyway, I won't be doing Pony FanFiction for a while. Can you believe my parents won't let me? Oh well, maybe during college!  
>This is Matthais123 signing off!<br>. . .for a long time. . .God bless and goodbye. . ._**


End file.
